runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:United Generation
This page is filled with just basic information. For more detailed info, click on the sub-pages in the blue box above. If you are looking for a fun gaming atmosphere along with kind mature people and limitless assistance, this is the clan for you. This clan has been active for nearly 2 years, but has many experienced clanning members and leaders. With weekly events, skilling assistance, and any other in-game help you need, this clan is here for you. Any knowledge of yours that you would like to add could also be appreciated by future or current members. We hope you will find what you are looking for with our clan. ---- Clan History Nearly 2 years ago, an old clan seperated leaving many of it's members dispatched. Soon after a group of trusting friends from this forgotten clan, joined together to make United Generation. Becoming close like a family, we soon had over 150 players all across the world with a common aim: A better Clan and RuneScape experience – not to be achieved through warfare and conflict, but through trusting in each other. We're a group of friends from all over the world and have created this clan to provide only the best for our fellow gamers. Bound together by friendship, we are a United Generation! For the full history of our clan, visit here ---- Clan Information Clan leaders: Argosy and ILikeNurses Clan Chat Name: U Gen Home World: World 58 Time Zone: Worldwide (Event times are based off Central U.S.or 11pm est and Australia Gmt-10) Warring ladder: N/A Clan Union: TDC Average Combat: '''113 '''Average Overall: 1659 Clan Colours: Red & White Forum QFC: '92-93-522-61974392'' '''E-mail: United_Generation@hotmail.com Clan Websites: ' *http://united-generation.webs.com/ *http://www.runehead.com/clans/ml.php?clan=utgenml Requirements *Must have a Combat Level of 100 or higher or have 90 range or mage *Must be P2P (Members) Clan Rules ( NOTE: Please obey all rules. We are playing this game for fun and entertainment, not drama.) * All Jagex rules still apply * No Multi-clanning unless doing an event(minigame and pk clans are an exception) * Join the Clan Chat whenever possible * No fighting in Clan! This includes insults, racial slurs, and ethnic/religious demeaning! (Any fighting will result in loss of rank and/or being kicked from Clan.) * No begging for rank (You must EARN it!) Ranking ''*(All recruits will have a 2 week probation and will then be promoted) Friends: Smiley Face = Friends of Clan Recruit: 1 Stripe = On Probation* Corporal: 2 Stripes = Member Sergeant: 3 Stripes = Dedicated Member Lieutenant: Bronze Star = Loyal Trustee Captain: Silver Star = Leader's Assistant General: Gold Star = Clan Leader '''To raise in rank, you will have to: * Obey all Rules * Attend as many events as possible * Assist others * Recruit people * Loyalty to clan * Follow any other requirements such as Website and Clan Home World usage. Allies Our current Allies: *Aus Conquest (QFC: 87-88-577-60304776) *Eternal Alliance (QFC: 87-88-89-60857987) *The Trojan Empire (QFC: 87-88-387-61389217) *All Skills United (QFC: 93-94-332-60469891) *Archangels (QFC:92-93-509-60358294) *Myrimidons (QFC: 135-136-380-59925298) *SVHG Army (QFC: 92-93-972-60948092) *The Army of Immortals (QFC: 87-88-357-61088455) ''Want to become one of our alllies? Contact Us'' Note: We currently do not have official enemies. Warring We are no longer an official warring clan. We do though do multiple Activities a week and this includes doing Clan Wars. If you would like to war us please go to our thread on the forums (QFC is noted above) and fill in a war application. Members We currently have over 130 active and an extra 20 semi-active members within United Generation. We also have members highscores which involve the top 4 UG clan members in every skill. We have a wide range of different types of players with some of our members in the top 1000 RuneScape official ranked highscores. Events United Generation holds an official clan event atleast once a day (times vary). Official Clan events (PvM, PvP, Meetings) are for clan members only unless specified otherwise. Different events depend on who's online to see if it is a PvM event or an activity. There are also non-official events held by members in the clan (not held by the clan itself) which means anyone is allowed to these. Gallery UG_Veterans_Meeting.png UnitedGeneration4.png UnitedGeneration3.png UnitedGeneration2.png UnitedGeneration1.jpg War1.jpg Wrf.jpg Warrrr.jpg BOYS.jpg Bout.jpg Contact Us Feel free to PM (private message) any of the Leaders, Assistant Leaders or Loyal Trustees or post a message on the Runescape Forums about any problems, questions or inquries you may have. Our clan chat is always open and always has someone in it to help you out. Feel free to post on our Website forums. Category:Clans * Category:Pay-to-Play Clans